


Ahead, Not Behind

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn’t stalking the guy. No, really, how could he when he was ahead of the dude and not in any way behind and staring at that glorious ass?</p>
<p>Chinese translation by Siri.<a href="http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-154542-1-1.html"> See here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead, Not Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I feel this would probably suit Steve/Sam better on account of all the “on your left”. But since I haven’t watched Cap 2 yet, it’s SteveTony. Remind me to write a version with Steve/Sam when I do watch it.
> 
> Based on this:
> 
> http://sarcastic-snowflake.tumblr.com/post/91352743913/so-every-morning-i-get-off-the-train-and-start-my
> 
> Chinese translation by Siri.[ See here.](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-154542-1-1.html)

Pepper, that crazy wonderful woman and C.E.O. of his company, thought that Tony needed exercise. Him. Tony Stark. As if he didn’t get enough calorie burning by hammering metal and doing shit in his workshop. Really, check out the biceps. He was tempted to tell her that he could burn more calories if he had sex, which these days were practically non-existent, but he digressed. He’s not a fan of being stabbed with the pointy heel of some Jimmy Choos or whatever fashionably expensive name brand Pepper was obsessed with at the moment.

“Tony,” Pepper had said, entirely exasperated. “Do you even know what goes in your stomach?”

“Uh, yeah. Food.” It was really a duh moment.

“Food,” Pepper said skeptically.

“Yes, food,” Tony nodded. What else could be going in there? Okay, privately, Tony might admit that he drank an inch of motor oil once by accident, but the other food thingy was whatever Dummy made. It was not entirely the death trap that it—no, it was a death trap. A Russian roulette every time Tony drank Dummy’s concoctions. But who can blame him? Would you refuse Dummy and his pathetic but adorable little whirs?

“Tony,” Pepper said flatly. “Either you eat take outs or you eat energy bars because you can’t be bothered to eat when you’re in one of your engineering sprees. That’s not healthy.”

“It hasn’t killed me yet, has it?” Tony shrugged. “Besides, you can’t complain about the engineering spree—my genius waits for nothing.”

“Well, your heart isn't going to wait for your genius,” Pepper said and did a gesture to indicate the glowy blue thing in Tony’s chest. “You need to take care of it and your lungs.”

“Hey. I do maintenance. Daily check ups. It runs just fine.” The whole nine yards actually because it was a wonderful explosive party waiting to happen in Tony’s body if he didn’t.

In the end, Pepper managed to talk Tony into exercising.

“Really?” He asked. “Blackmail? I don’t know whether I should be proud of you or disappointed that you’re using it against me. I’m hurt, Pepper. I really am.”

“It’s either that or letting you off of board meetings for a moment, but we can’t have that right now.” She said it so sweetly too. In any case, that didn’t change Tony’s situation. Which is walking at least an hour every morning somehow, rain or shine as if he was a freaking postal man. So, Tony begrudgingly settled into a routine of walking to one of his favorite coffee shops, ordering a cup and then walking to the tower to begin his day because:

_“You still have to attend these meetings.”_

_“But you’re CEO.”_

_“Tony.”_

And it so happened that during one of those stupid morning walks, Tony saw one of the cutest guy ever. He was a little on the scrawny side, height barely half an inch under his, but he was cute. He had blond hair, and Tony didn’t even know his name. He just saw the guy coming up from the subway looking like a masterpiece (well, not really. Guy was sneezing into a tissue and tripped over a pencil that he actually dropped when he sneezed, but Tony was telling the story and it’s okay if he edits. Artistic liberties, great thing that is by the way).

Tony stared for a while before he realized hey, he’s Tony Stark. He can’t be caught staring at some dude’s ass even if said ass looked pretty good. Not as good as his, but still pretty good. And the damnest thing was that the guy showed up like clockwork on Tony’s morning routine. Tony asked Pepper’s advice which was useless.

“Pep, would you be creeped out if say a guy followed you for…say 20 minutes or so and…”

Pepper looked at him in disbelief. “Yes, Tony. I would be creeped out. You know why? That’s stalking.”

“Okay, well, then what if—“

“No, Tony.”

“You didn’t even hear what I have to say,” Tony frowned.

“I can almost guarantee you that it’s no,” and she went on working on whatever papers like the good CEO she was instead of pawning the workload off to someone else. So, he called Rhodey.

“Say, honey bear, would you like it if I—“

“Tony, I’m working.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You can’t just call me on a private line when I’m on a classified mission. How did you even get this number anyway?”

“I hacked it. But that’s not the point. So—“

Rhodey hung on him. Thus, Tony was resigned to finding his own solution. In the end, it wasn’t an ideal one but it worked. But eh. Details.

Tony would wait by one of the coffee shops. He would wait until he saw the guy coming. Daily glimpse of the day (and what a glimpse that was) and then Tony edged out a few feet in front of the guy and walked ahead of him. Because ha! He couldn’t be considered stalking the guy if he was ahead of him, right? And Pepper certainly couldn’t be unhappy with the results. He was walking.

It was actually kind of fun, Tony reflected. Trying to make sure his strides were ahead of the guy. Though Tony always lost him at the crosswalk. Guy always got stopped by the light while Tony managed to cross it every single time. He assumed the guy probably went somewhere else that wasn’t ahead where Stark Tower was because Tony didn’t see him. Not that he turned around to check.

But this morning was different. Because the guy passed him today! Passed him when they turned the corner by that hot dog stand with the frumpy looking old guy.

Tony panicked. He couldn’t be caught stalking this guy. The guy looked at him, blue eyes startled.

“I’ve been winning for two months now,” Tony blurted out as he shoved past. “Can’t stop now. Have a good day. See you tomorrow.”

And like that Tony passed him and well…

“Pepper, he saw me,” he moaned. He was flopped over her desk in distress.

“Who saw you?” She asked, a little disgruntled that he had taken over her desk. But Tony paid for it, so there.

“What do you mean who saw me? The guy I haven’t been stalking since you made me go and walk. That’s who. Pay attention, Pep.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Which was a total lie because Tony knows he’s told her. Unless she was ignoring his emails again because they usually contained something Pepper considered inane. Which was all lies by the way. Everything Tony spouted was important or fascinating or both.

“This is your fault,” Tony accused. “If only you didn’t want me to be all healthy and go exercise, I wouldn't have seen him.”

“Right,” Pepper said dryly. “Me wanting you to be healthy is a bad thing.”

“It is!”

In the end, Tony had to face the facts. He couldn’t just stop walking. It would be weird and strange and indicate that something was wrong. So he squared his shoulders, got his glimpse of the guy—still as cute looking as ever, damnit—and put himself in front of the guy. Then Tony felt the rush of wind before he recognized the steps that were running behind him. The guy was sprinting ahead of him, and Tony just couldn’t let that happen.

Tony ran as fast as he could, but the guy beat him to the stoplight. This time Tony was stuck at the light, and he couldn’t see a damn thing with the passing cars. Well, he thought dejectedly, have to lose sometimes. He walked slowly to Stark Tower. Then he paused. And stared.

The guy was waiting outside of the entrance to the tower.

“Uh,” Tony said unintelligibly.

“I win,” the guy said simply.

“So you did,” Tony said and looked down and—“Are those running shoes?”

“Yep. Got tired of you beating me every morning.” The guy smiled, and it was so heart wrenchingly endearing. Sweet enough to make your teeth rot.

“I see,” Tony swallowed. At least the guy didn’t think he was a stalker. Or so he hoped. “Why are you here?”

The guy shrugged. “Figure I’ll see where you work for once. My stop is always back at that cross street.”

“Name’s on the tower,” Tony pointed upward.

“I realize,” the guy said, amused. He held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

Tony shook it. “Hi Steve.”

“All right.” Steve let go of Tony’s hand. “Got to get to work before I’m late.”

 “Wait—what?” Tony was bewildered as Steve headed back for the crosswalk. He stared at Steve’s retreating back.

“See you tomorrow,” Steve called back. “I’m wearing these shoes again.”

Tony manage to recover enough and yell, “I’m going to win tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve snorted.

“I will!”

And Tony smiled to himself. He’ll ask for a date tomorrow. No. He couldn’t do that. Maybe he could make it a consequence of losing? Hm…, he’ll have to ask Pepper.


End file.
